Nightingale
by Vero Maria
Summary: The Volturi weren't satisfied with simply leaving empty-handed. But how far will they go to get what they want? My version of what happens after Breaking Dawn.
1. Prologue

**DISCLAIMER: I did not come up with the characters/Twilight Saga. I am only continuing from where it left off. All credits go to Stephanie Meyer. :D Hopefully you enjoy what I came up with :P**

* * *

**Prologue**

_"Forever and forever and forever," he murmured._

_"That sounds exactly right to me."_

_And then we continued blissfully into this small but perfect piece of our forever._

Bella and Edward headed towards their bed. Already lost in the throes of passion, they were preparing themselves for a night of pure bliss.

Bella was kissing his neck when Edward laid her on the bed delicately. His lips on hers were moving roughly with his need to have her. His hands roaming her body deftly while her legs wrapped themselves around his narrow hips. The only thing between them were their clothes, which their eager hands made quick work of.

Edward, in the process of ripping off her bra, took note of the flash of emotions across her pale white face. But since he couldn't quite put a finger on what it was, he disregarded it as nothing. This was his night with his Bella. Nothing could possibly happen.

"Edward, do you think Renesmee will be okay tonight?"

The question was so full of worry and fear that Edward couldn't help but chuckle. "She'll be fine. She's in such a deep sleep not even _our _lovemaking will wake her up." Bella eyed him speculatively, knowing he was right but still fearful of the idea of losing their precious baby.

Edwards hand had reached her upper thigh when he said, "She will be fine. Trust me." He smiled reassuringly, hoping she would not let such a silly thought bother her so.

"But still…do you think that maybe we should…?" Bella was stopped by Edward's hand, which was now doing wicked things to one of her breasts while her other breast was covered by his mouth.

Edward stopped. His eyes telling her everything she needed to know. His mouth had moved up to her collarbone. Slowly kissing her, he whispered, "Should do what?"

Bella decided at that moment that her daughter would be fine, and that right now she needed this. She flipped him on his back as she straddled him and began to kiss him even more deeply then he could have imagined. His hands roamed over her backside, her hands grazed his chest. They began their first night of blissful love without any fear…at least not now.


	2. Chapter 1 Nightmare

Chapter 1 NIGHTMARE

* * *

_I'm hunting. _

_I'm running in the forest with the smell of my prey getting nearer. Stronger._

_Fueling me. Giving me the strength to track it down._

_It's getting darker and I'm running deeper in the forest._

What is that smell? It's so delicious…

_I'm flying past the trees. My eyes don't detect anything. The forest is empty. _

But what is that smell? And where is it coming from?

_It's coming from right behind me. I can sense it watching me. _

_I turn. _

"_Jacob?"_

_He smiles, calling me to him. His voice, so silky smooth as it carries across to me._

"_Renesmee, come home. My darling, come home to us."_

_He reaches out his hand. I know I should take it. _

_But my instincts are telling me I should run._

_Far from him. Far from this Jacob. This Jacob who seems all wrong._

_I step back. His dark eyes following me. His smile fades. _

"_Renesmee, come home now!" His voice turns a sour note. It's demanding and harsh. _

I don't like it. It's not him. He is a deceiver.

_And so, I run. _

_My tears running down my face, my mind reeling of what had previously happened. _

_My senses telling me he was gone. _Jacob was gone.

_The forest fills with voices. They are all yelling for me to come home. _

_And then I see them. Mother. Father. Jacob. Everyone I've ever seen. _

"_What do you mean? I am home!" My voice cracked from all the distress I was put under._

_Their eyes all turn red, all of them laughing spitefully ._

They are all gone. They are all deceivers.

"_Come home Renesmee. Please come back to us," whispers Jacob. He steps forward, eyes glowing red, an outstretched hand set in front of me._

I don't understand. This is wrong.

_I look at him, helplessness overpowering me, and yell "I am! I am home! I AM HOME!" _

"I am home!"

I awoke, gasping, covered in a cold sweat. The sheets were twisted uncomfortably around me and my hair was sticking to my face. I looked around and sighed quietly in relief. I was still at home, safe in my bed. My mind was still reeling from the dream. But it was just a dream, nothing more.

I took a deep breath to calm myself down. _It was just a dream. That would never happen._

My heart stopped. Something was outside my window. I could see a vague shape through the glass but it was hidden in shadows.

"Nessie? Are you okay?"

Jacob. His voice instantly restarted my heart. He pressed his face up against my window trying to look in, but it was too dark for him to make anything out.

"Renesmee, if you hear me please answer or do something…" The window muffled his voice out, but I heard his worry and fear. I untangled myself from my covers and walked up to the window.

I smiled sweetly at him as I unlatched it so he can enter the room. "Are you okay? I heard you screaming…" His voice trailed off as I put my tiny hand in his to show him the nightmare I had.

The fear I felt. I showed him the part when his eyes turned red and how I knew he wasn't the real Jacob. How I was scared. How I ran away from him. How I missed him.

Jacob blinked, he then looked down at me with a look of such understanding and reassurance that I just let myself silently cry. "Nessie, it was only a nightmare. You know that would never happen, I would never hurt you." He picked me up and held me tightly against his chest, comforting as well as … something else I couldn't yet describe.

I sobbed into his shirt as he kissed my hair, rocking me as he walked toward my bed. "Shhh. Don't cry. Everything is going to be fine." His voice was barely above a whisper, his breath warm on my cheek as he said that near my ear. I looked at him then, silently pleading him to stay. I didn't want to be alone.

"Okay, I'll stay with you tonight. But only 'till morning. You know how Bella gets when I'm around you." He said this with a serious face, but his eyes told me different. He would still be here even if momma didn't want him to. I smiled at him and put my tiny fist to his cheek. Showing him exactly how I felt when he said he would stay the night.

He chuckled silently as he gingerly tucked me into bed. He kissed my forehead and whispered his goodnights and sweet dreams. And he placed himself in the small rocking chair placed in the corner. In the light of the full moon so that I could always see he was there. Seeing him there in the glow of the moon gave me that strange feeling I had before…I still don't understand it, but I feel that it's better to keep this to myself.

"Jacob?" I whispered, staring at him as he gazed outside the window. He looked at me, attention and concern written everywhere on his face. "Thank you." I smiled at him and start to doze off into my dreams as I hear him sigh and whisper back, "No, Renesmee, thank you."


End file.
